Furniture polishes containing a wax constituent in combination with an emulsifier are well known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,622 to Brandi, contains a wax component in addition to a solvent, an emulsifier, a lubricant, and water. The emulsifier may be sorbitan sesquioleate, tall oil alkanolamides, polyglyceroleate acid, the emulsifier being present in an effective amount, e.g., from 0.25 to 3.0% by weight of the composition. A polysiloxane is also included in the composition.
Another example of a wax-containing polish composition is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,492 to Chapman, said composition containing wax, organic polysiloxane, water and propellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,028 to Mackles discloses an aerosol wax and silicone oil furniture polish consisting of water, organic solvent, wax and the silicone oil. The emulsifier in the Mackles composition may be sorbitan sesquioleate, tall oil alkanolamides, polyglycerololeate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,078 to Lockhart, et al, discloses a wax-containing micro crystalline wax and 15% montan wax having an acid value of 90 to 160.
A self-spraying wax composition which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,664 to Schoenholz, et al, may contain as an example of a wax Gersthofen OP, a wax derived from montan wax, described as a mixture of the butylene glycol ester of montanic acid and calcium montainnate. Amine soap, borax, sorbitan fatty esters, etc., are the designated emulsifiers in these compositions.
Furniture polish compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,01 3,475 to Liebowitz, et al, 4,265,663 to Gilcinski, et al and 3,836,371 to Kokoszka.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,124, 3,300,321, and 3,437,496, each to Rosenberg, et al, 2,925,349 to Koenig, et al, and 3,143,431, 2,963,379, 3,062,671, 3,053,681 and 3,060,046, each to Kaupp, et al, disclose the esterification of montan waxes so as to modify the hardness and performance in dry-bright polish compositions.